My Little Pony: What a Fright
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo tries to help Fluttershy overcome her fear of Nightmare Night by convincing her to come and join him and her friends for holiday fun, and he even comes up with an idea for her to give her friends a good fright.
1. Chapter 1 Fear of Nightmare Night

My Little Pony: What a Fright

Chapter 1

Nervous about Nightmare Night

It was that time of year again, Nightmare Night was finally here and everypony was looking forward to a night of fright, and collecting lots of candy. However, there was one pony who not looking forward to this night of fright, and that pony was Fluttershy. She never went out on Nightmare Night, she usually stayed inside her cottage, trying to stay away from the scary costumes and festivities that always made her nervous.

She had her bear guard her house and alert her if anything scary comes close to her cottage and she also had a secret hiding place. Angel the bunny approached Fluttershy and asked for some carrots, but Fluttershy was out of carrots. Fluttershy suggested something else but Angel wanted carrots, Fluttershy was very nervous now, this meant that she would have to go out on Nightmare Night.

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Friendship, Neo, Twilight, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were getting ready to go out on Nightmare Night and hang out with their friends. Twilight already had her costume on, she had decided to dress up as a royal guard for Nightmare Night. Spike dressed up as a 2 headed dragon and Starlight Glimmer dressed up as an alicorn princess.

A few minutes later, Neo came in and he had his costume on, he dressed up as a Goth and was wearing Gothic makeup, Rarity had helped make his costume and she made it just perfect. Twilight, Starlight and Spike were ready to go join their friends, but Neo said he had to run into town real quick. So Twilight, Starlight and Spike went to go join their friends while Neo headed to the Ponyville market.

As Neo walked to the market, he passed by many ponies wearing interesting costumes, he saw many foals in costumes going to houses and saying, "Nightmare Night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite." Then they would get candy and head to another house, Neo loved to see all the foals having fun, it was just like it was back on earth when he celebrated Halloween.

Then Neo came to the Ponyville market, he went over to a stand bought some candy to give to the foals while he hangs out with his friends, even though Neo was going to hang out with his friends on Nightmare Night, he still wanted to give out candy to foals. After he bought his candy, Neo saw Fluttershy at a stand, buying some carrots. After she bought her carrots, Neo approached her, she was startled when he approached her, Neo said, "Fluttershy, it's me." Then Fluttershy breathed and said, "Oh Neo, you scared me." Neo said, "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised you're out here, I thought you didn't like coming out on Nightmare Night."

Fluttershy explained that she had to come out to buy some carrots for Angel and that's why she was out in town on this night. Since she was out alone, Neo offered to walk her back to her cottage and Fluttershy said she would greatly appreciate it.

And so Neo walked Fluttershy back to her cottage and she felt safe with him, knowing that he would protect her from any scary creature that would surround them.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare Night with Friends

My Little Pony: What a Fright

Chapter 2

Nightmare Night with Friends

Neo was walking Fluttershy back to her cottage, which made her feel safe while she still out on Nightmare Night. Every time a pony in costume came close to them, she would stay close to Neo, knowing that he would protect her.

A few minutes later, they made it back to her cottage and Fluttershy went straight inside, and for Neo's kindness in walking her home, she invited him in. Fluttershy gave the carrots to Angel and felt better that she was now safe and sound in her cottage from the scary ponies in costumes running around Ponyville.

Neo talked to Fluttershy about joining her friends and celebrating Nightmare Night, but Fluttershy said she was too afraid to come out because of all the scary costumes and scary things around town. Neo wished that Fluttershy would overcome her fear and join her friends because she doesn't know what she missing, she could be having fun with her friends on this special night, but her fear made her want to stay locked up in her cottage.

But then Neo had an idea, he promised Fluttershy that she would have fun and she should come join her friends on Nightmare Night. Fluttershy thought about it and she finally agreed, then Neo whispered in Fluttershy's ear, telling her what he had in mind.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Starlight and Spike met up with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They were all dressed in costumes, Rainbow Dash was dressed as an astronaut, Applejack was dressed as a lion, Rarity was dressed as a mermaid and Pinkie Pie was dressed as a disco roller skating pony. They were still waiting for Neo to join them, and they knew Fluttershy wasn't going to join them, every Nightmare Night, she would stay locked up in her cottage because of her fear of Nightmare Night.

After waiting for a while, they decided to go on and explore Ponyville and Neo can catch up with them. Applejack suggested that they go to her farm because she and her family set up a haunted corn maze that was said to be the best and scariest attraction in town. So the ponies headed for the corn maze and they were one of the first ponies to enter the maze.

They walked through the maze and saw some traditional scary things in the maze. As they walked through the maze, they felt like something was following them. Then they saw glowing ghosts floating towards them, they ran up the maze to get away and the ponies ended up in hollow tunnel at the end of the maze, the ponies asked Applejack what was going on and Applejack said this was not part of the attraction.

Then they came across something laying on the ground, the ponies took a look at it and it appeared to be a mutilated doll body, they looked at the doll and saw that it was Chucky, and his body had been torn apart. The ponies freaked out and Applejack was really wondering what was going on.

Then something huge approached them, when they saw what it was, it appeared to be a demonic looking monster. The monster roared at them, the ponies screamed and ran for their lives as the monster chased them through the tunnel. Nightmare Night is starting to really become a night of fright now.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare NightHalloween 2001

My Little Pony: What a Fright

Chapter 3

Nightmare Night/Halloween 2001

Twilight and her friends were being chased through a tunnel by a demonic looking monster, this Nightmare Night was really beginning to seem like a night of fright. As they ran, they got caught in a spider web, but Twilight used her magic to teleport them out of the web and they kept on running.

Then the ponies finally made it out of the tunnel and they were now at the end of a cliff. Then they heard a loud hiss, they looked up and they couldn't believe what they were seeing, a mutated bat pony was hovering over them, it was Flutterbat, except this time, she was wearing a black gown.

Flutterbat flew down at them and shrieked at them, the ponies tried to stay out of the way, afraid that Flutterbat might bite them and infect them like she did the last time she attacked the town. Then Flutterbat flew down to them again, shrieking at them and the ponies screamed in fear. But when Flutterbat saw how scared the ponies were, she landed in front of them and said, "Oh, my! I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

The ponies couldn't believe it, this wasn't really Flutterbat, it was Fluttershy dressed up as Flutterbat. The ponies just couldn't believe that Fluttershy was Flutterbat the whole time, Pinkie Pie said it was the best thing ever. Rainbow Dash said it was more terrifying than anything she could ever think of and Applejack said that she out nightmared the corn maze.

Twilight asked her how she did all this and Fluttershy said it was all Neo's idea. Neo came out from behind the tunnel with his camcorder, he said he got everything on tape and the ponies were surprised to know that he was filming everything. Fluttershy said that all of the scary things they saw were all her animal friends going along with the charade. Angel was the ghost that chased them through the maze, and the demonic looking monster they saw was Fluttershy's bear wearing makeup that Neo helped apply. And of course Chucky was in on it too, he had on fake blood and made it look like he was mutilated. The bear came out of the tunnel carrying Chucky and he growled happily at the ponies.

The ponies were impressed by the charade, they suggested that Fluttershy do this every year. But Fluttershy said she would love it for them to spend Nightmare Night together every year, but truthfully, she didn't really want to. The ponies were disappointed to hear that and so was Neo, he thought he finally got Fluttershy to overcome her fear of Nightmare Night.

Rarity said, "But you've done it. You found a way that we can all have a fabulous time together." Fluttershy said, "Yes, but I've also realized something. You all may love Nightmare Night and I may be good at being a part of it, but it's no fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger, even if I know they're not. I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea." Neo approached Fluttershy and said, "Oh Fluttershy, I thought I helped you conquer your fear of Nightmare Night."

Fluttershy looked at Neo and said, "It's okay Neo, I deeply appreciate your help and I was happy to do all this just this once, but I don't like to endanger my friends, even if the danger isn't real, I'd rather just stay at home where I feel safe, you understand you, don't you Neo?" Neo looked at Fluttershy's eyes and said, "Of course I do, it's okay Fluttershy, you don't have to join us if you don't want to, at least I've got it recorded, the only time Fluttershy ever joined her friends on Nightmare Night." Fluttershy said, "Well that's wonderful, we do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't gonna be one of them. Actually, I'm not afraid. I'm perfectly fine with it." Twilight said, "Well, in that case, so are we."

Neo gave Fluttershy a hug and said, "Happy Halloween Fluttershy." Fluttershy giggled and said, "And a happy Nightmare Night to you my dear friends." Neo said, "I'm sorry you won't be joining us, but that's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Fluttershy said, "I would like that very much."

Neo gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek and said, "See you tomorrow sweetie." Fluttershy blushed after his kiss and she said, "Thank you Neo." Then she looked at her friends and said, "Happy Nightmare Night my friends, have fun." The ponies waved at Fluttershy and wished her a happy Nightmare Night as she flew home to her cottage, and Neo and his friends resumed their night together.

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was hiding under her bed, she sighed and said, "I don't know why I doubted myself for a second. Now this is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night."

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
